Eurovision Battle Royale 2027
| arena = Chernobyl-Pripyat' | participating# = 55 | debut = None | return = None | withdraw = None | winningcitizen = Giovanni Maempel | fromwhere = | kills = 3 | pre = 2026 | next = 2028 }} The Eurovision Battle Royale 2027, also known as the Eurovision 2027, or the EBR 2027, or more simply Ukraine 2027, was the 12th annual edition of the Battle Royale contest that took place in Chernobyl-Pripyat', Ukraine. A total of 55 countries announced their intent to participate in the event. The Battle Royale consisted of three semi-finals, with each starting 24 hours after the one that preceded it. The host country, Ukraine, was the winning nation of the 2026 edition the year before, which gave them automatic hosting responsibilities for this edition, as well as automatically qualifying them to the Grand Final. The other countries were obliged to compete in three semi-finals, with each being distributed randomly through a random draw. During the semi-finals, 36 citizens participated in a fight to the death until only between 11 and 12 citizens remained, with the remaining qualifying for the Grand Final in which another fight to the death would take place, this time until only one remained. The winner of this edition of the Eurovision Battle Royale was Giovanni Maempel of Malta. With a broken knee-cap, he managed to cut off the left fingers of Philippe Duchemin of Monaco and strangle him to death to become the winner, causing Monaco to finish as the runner-up for the second year in a row. Romania, Iceland, and Northern Ireland completed the Top 5. The host country, Ukraine, had less success, finishing 17th and 31st. Arena The Arena for this edition was decided and revealed on 10 October, 2026. Inside, the EOs placed many hazards such as muttation bears, wolves, and wild boars, as well as the countless amounts of random radiation clouds from the Red Forest and the actual Nuclear Reactor. The rivers were made drinkable, but sometimes randomly became radiated. File:Chernobyl 1.jpg| View of the nuclear reactor. File:Chernobyl 2.jpg| View of Pripyat', the city nearest to the reactor. File:Chernobyl 3.jpg| The eery and abandoned ferris-wheel and amusement park in Pripyat' File:Chernobyl 4.jpg| The Red Forest, a contaminated area that the Earth has retaken. File:Chernobyl 5.jpg| Farmland surrounding the rural area of the Arena. Format and Rules The draw to determine in which semi-final each country would participate, as well as the podium numbers on which the host country's citizens would start, took place in Kiev, on the 8 of December, 2026. Each country had until December 1st to announce their intent to participate in the Eurovision, and each country had until March 3, 2027 to submit their citizens. The majority of countries chose their citizen through an internal selection, by means of a "Reaping". The reaping occurs when the governments of Europe, each organizes a televised lottery of their citizens where every single one, aged between 13 and 50, are obliged to have their names placed into a big pot of sorts, and after randomizing the names like a true lottery, one male and one female name are read out live on national television by government officials. These citizens are the reaped citizens to represent their country in the Eurovision. It's notable that each year the majority of citizens see this as an exciting honor, and many volunteer to be picked. To profit from this, it's necessary for each hopeful volunteer to pay money in order for their name to be entered more than once. This process could cost from as little as £50 in poorer countries, to £500 in more wealthy ones. The maximum number of times that a volunteer can have their name in a pot is 100. One would think that there wouldn't be that many volunteers for such a violent and life-ending event, but in this universe, the citizens of Europe look extremely positively on the event and see it as rebirth of the Golden Age of Ancient Greece and Rome; therefore, there are thousands of citizens each year who try to volunteer to bring glory and honor to their country. In the build-up to the actual event, each reaped citizen is invited to many locations all throughout Europe to promote themselves, forge alliances with the other citizens, and talk with potential sponsors. These official parties are announced by the Event Organizers (EOs) usually around the start of the new year. These are televised and watched by millions as well, similar to how millions each year watch the red carpet for award shows. The list of Official Parties for this year: * : Paris (19 mars) * : Ghent (27 mars) * : Cluj-Napoca (16 avril) * : Belgrade (25 avril) These parties aren't obligatory however, and some alternatives to this include immediately moving into the Citizen's Village (usually a high-tec tower or complex located in or near the city center of the most populous city in the host country). In any case, citizens are obliged to move into the Citizen's Village before the X of May, 20xx. This is because each citizen needs time to get their fitness up and competitive to put on an entertaining TV show, as well as acclimate to the host country. The EOs provide each country and citizen with their own team of trainers, cooks, stylists, and other specialists free of charge to ensure that each citizen can become fit and competitive enough so the Battle Royale will be as entertaining as ever. For the month that the citizens live there, they are encouraged to learn survival techniques and work out so their chances of survival in the harsh Arena increases. The night before the first semi-final, the Opening Ceremony takes place. Comparable to Olympic ceremonies, this ceremony celebrates the history and culture of the host country, and further includes multiple shows of firework, music, and other cultural and ethnic performances, as well as high-tec displays and other pyrotechnics. Following the cultural show is the Parade of Nations. Each citizen from the participating countries were brought into the main complex (usually the widest and biggest street in the Capitol of the host country) on high-tec self-driving chariots and shown to billions worldwide. More so, each chariot was decorated with symbols from the country each citizen is from, and followed their national flag. As soon as the pomp and celebration finished, the EOs and government officials of the host country gave speeches, the Eurovision Battle Royale flag was raised with the host country's flag, and the citizen's oath. The final event of the ceremony is the lighting of the cauldron, performed by the winner of the previous edition in every edition so far except the first. Following the Opening Ceremony, the citizens are forced into lockdown in the Citizen's Village until their semi-final. It is forbidden for a citizen to have prior knowledge to results in a semi-final or access to anything that could give them an advantage in their semi-final. In fact, the citizens are forced to go with television and internet until their semi-final. This is to assure that the suspense is retained and each citizen participates fairly. Tie-Break rules for the Semi-Finals # Top 11 or 12 remaining citizens in each semi-final all live to compete in the Grand Final # Of those, they are firstly ranked by number of kills they have committed. # If the citizens have the same number of kills, then the tie-break favors the one that reached that number of kills the earliest. # If all is still tied, then the Degrees of Separation Rule is enforced. ::ex. Jan of Germany kills only Teo of Belgium. Teo of Belgium had killed 2 other citizens beforehand. Erik of Sweden only kills Andriy of Russia. Andriy of Russia had killed 1 citizen beforehand. Jan of Germany will be ranked higher than Erik of Sweden in the semi-finals. :5. This Degree of Separation Rule will continue until necessary. :6. If all is still tied, the tie-break favors those who are furthest away from pod number 18. :7. If all is still tied, then the citizens will share the position. Qualification for the Grand Final Thirty-six citizens participated in each semi-final. Fifty-five countries participated in the Eurovision Battle Royale this year. Semi-Final 1 The first semi-final took place between June 3rd and June 8th. Semi-Final 2 The second semi-final took place between June 4th and June 8th. Semi-Final 3 The third semi-final took place between June 5th and June 9th. Summary of the Semi-Finals File:EBR 2027 SF 1.png| Semi-Final 1 File:EBR 2027 SF 2.png| Semi-Final 2 File:EBR 2027 SF 3.png| Semi-Final 3 Preparation for the Grand Final The Grand Final Welcome to the start of the Eurovision Battle Royale 2027. In just under 5 minutes, thirty-six of Europe's finest, most brave citizens will be raised onto their pods going into the Arena, and in what will likely be two weeks, only one will emerge as the sole victor and Champion of Europe. We can only imagine how nervous and anxious the fans from the finalist nations must be, and how even more nervous their citizens must be! Day 1 (June 18) Markrid Sahakian of is killed by Layla Olsen of . Summary Wow, that was the most dull start to a Battle Royale ever. Layla of Wales was the only citizen to provide us with action by shooting Markrid of Armenia in the face with a bow-and-arrow during the Cornucopia battle. The rest of the citizens scattered throughout the Arena. One citizen died, 35 remain. Day 2 (June 19) Attention Citizens: The Nuclear Reactor has reached extremely fatal levels of radiation, there is no turning back and it will have a meltodwn. Escape now if you wish to live! Lana Pavlović of is killed by the nuclear reactor meltdown. Maldrita Ymeri of is killed by the intense radiation. Nava Rothschild of is killed by the intense radiation. Nazan Alkan of cannot escape the radiation fast enough and dies. Olesya Timofiyivna of is killed by the nuclear reactor meltdown. Philipp Ketterfeld of is locked in a room next to the reactor by Manana Chabukiani of . Diego Sauter of is killed by the intense radiation. Layla Olsen of dies in the Arena Event. Bogusław Trzeciak of cannot escape the reactor fast enough and dies of radiation poisoning. Johan Boysen of drowns in the radiated river. Lucas Cederblom of is killed by Minna Vladimirović of . Summary That concludes Day 2. It was a more exciting day - the EOs realized that they had to intervene, so they used up their Arena Event so early in the Eurovision. The nuclear reactor had a meltdown and the unfortunate citizens who didn't have to odds in their favor and were too close were killed almost immediately. This included many favorites like Johan of Denmark, Nazan of Turkey, and Bogusław of Poland. Even Ukraine's own Olesya found herself unable to escape the radiation and died. This made things interesting though as now the field to win is wide open. Eleven citizens died, 24 remain. Day 3 (June 20) Sabina Buksaitiene of is killed by Adam Sirenko of . Mudite Akmens of is killed by Adam Sirenko of . Began Jusić of is killed in a trap set by Josh Hall of . Summary That concludes Day 3. There was cause to cheer up for Ukrainian fans after their citizen ambushed and killed two of the three members of the Baltic alliance single-handed. He started by slitting Sabina of Lithuania's throat while the girls from Latvia and Estonia walked slightly more ahead, then when they noticed, he took them on both at once. He snapped Mudite's neck before running off and away from Tea of Estonia. Josh of Northern Ireland is also becoming a dark horse. He is very young and can't really engage in combat, but he is smart and knows how to make traps. He killed two like that during the Semis and just managed to take out one of the favorites today, when Began of Bosnia walked by the trap Josh made outside the small farm hut. Three citizens died, 21 remain. Day 4 (June 21) There were no events today. Day 5 (June 22) Attention Citizens: Many animals that were near the reactor when it had it's meltdown have muttated into ravenous, deadly beasts and they have now been let loose! Find shelter! Minna Vladimirović of is mauled to death by a muttation jackal. Petar Hristov of is killed by Teitur Knudsen of during the Arena Event. Manana Chabukiani of is eaten alive by a muttation bear. Mengi Gursel of is killed by Matei Iacobescu of during the Arena Event. Adam Sirenko of falls from a tall tree and snaps his neck after trying to escape muttations in the Red Forest. Darin Nystuen of drowns while trying to escape muttations via the river. Loïc Trudeau of is killed by Tea Sirel of . Summary This Eurovision might be one of the fastest. We are already in our Top 15 with not even a week passed by. Adam and Minna were the surprise deaths today, as they were some of the favorites. The field is still very wide open, and there is no clear favorite to win this thing. But one thing is for sure - no one expected the Top to be who they are. Seven citizens died, 14 remain. Day 6 (June 23) Rosie Dean of is killed by Ingrid Bernhardsdottir of . Summary This concludes Day 6. It was a slower day, with only Rosie of Northern Ireland dying. She was exploring the village of Pripyat for food when she was cornered and strangled to death by the much larger Ingrid of Iceland. One citizen died, 13 remain. Day 7 (June 24) Matei Iacboescu of is killed by Ingrid Bernhardsdottir of . Tea Sirel of is killed by Monika Kaultiz of . Adonia Sykos of is killed in a trap set by Josh Hall of . Leo Jelušić of dies od radiation poisoning after drinking tainted river water. Summary We're getting really down to the wire, and it looks like the clear favorites to win are Ingrid of Iceland, and Josh of Northern Ireland. Those two are the ones who have the most kills and have been actively trying to win compared to the others. Monika of Germany is also highly ranked. Tea of Estonia, who many thought could be a late dark-horse, was herself killed by Monika of Germany while she was scavenging an abandoned apartment in Pripyat, where most of the citizens seem to be now. Pre-Grand Final favorites Cristinel of Romania and Perttu of Finland have still yet to make an impact here in Chernobyl. Four citizens died, 9 remain. Day 8 (June 25) Attention Citizens! There will be a feast at the Cornucopia, back at the reactor. I know it's extremely dangerous to be there, but supplies are life-threateningly low in the Arena for all of you, so brave the elements and take a chance and come to the Arena for supplies! Teitur Knudsen of is bludgeoned to death with a bat by Philippe Duchemin of . Baluke Celaj of dies of extreme radiation sickness and hunger before she can leave the Cornucopia. Perttu Nenonen of is killed by Giovanni Maempel of . Monika Kaulitz of is caught off-guard and killed by Josh Hall of . Summary This conclude Day 8. The day proved to be the most exciting yet of this year's Eurovision. Josh managed to get his first kill via combat today, defeating the mighty Monika of Germany in a fight that proved Josh is in it to win it, and being in the Top 5, he might just do that already. Philippe of Monaco stayed quiet until now, and he proved that he is definitely a late dark horse. He bludgeoned Teitur of Faroe Islands to death with a bat as the Faroese's back was turned towards the Cornucopia. Giovanni of Malta also came out of hiding to come to the Feast, and got into a heavy battle with the Finn, Perttu, but the Maltese came out on top and strangled the Finn to death. It's now anyone's game! Josh is favorite to win, followed by Ingrid of Iceland, then Philippe of Monaco, Giovanni of Malta, and lastly Cristinel of Romania, who has still yet to show himself despite winning his semi-final. Four citizens died, 5 remain. Day 9 (June 26) There were no events today. Day 10 (June 27) Josh Hall of is killed by Ingrid Bernhardsdottir of . Summary What a shock! That was a fight people expected to see as the final 2, not so soon! Josh's luck has run out, and he was no physical match for the Icelandic warrior. He was caught trying to set a trap next to the abandoned Ferris wheel by Ingrid, who easily overpowered the Northern Irish teen and choked him out to death. But what she didn't know, was that Josh had already mostly finished the trap. When she was done strangling him, she got back up to walk, but walked right into his trap! A heavy brick fell onto her neck/shoulder area, causing her to fall to the ground and set off another one of his traps, causing another brick to fall square onto her throat. She lay in agony for hours before managing to crawl away, but no one expects her to live for longer. Who would've thought the top 2 favorited citizens would take each other out like that, leaving the field wide open for the outsiders to win it? One citizen died, 4 remain. Day 11 (June 28) Ingrid Bernhardsdottir of succumbs to her traumatic injuries. Summary It was expected, but now the question remains: who will win it this year? The final three citizens have all been wading the Eurovision out, hoping to win by mere surviving the longest, but now all three will inevitably be forced to battle it out. This may be the most wide-open and unexpected endings to a Eurovision so far. One citizen died, 3 remain. Day 12 (June 29) There were no events today. Day 13 (June 30) Cristinel Petrescu of is killed by Giovanni Maempel of . Philippe Duchemin of is killed by Giovanni Maempel of . Summary That's it! The winner of the 12th Eurovision Battle Royale is Giovanni Maempel of Malta, congratulations! It was one of the most unexpected finished in Eurovision history. Giovanni started off the day by discovering Cristinel's hiding spot, deep in the Red Forest burrowed beneath some fallen tree-trunks. He dragged a severely weakened and starved Cristinel out of his camp and bludgeoned him to death with a rock to the face. After that, he was determined to end it that day, and set off looking for the final citizen, Philippe of Monaco. It took until sunset, but he finally ran into him, right in the center courtyard of Pripyat'. The two had an epic battle and Philippe managed to break Giovanni's left knee-cap, but Giovanni was stronger and wrestled the 29 year old Monacan on the ground and choked him out to death, despite the thrashing and writhing. And that's how this year's Eurovision ended, with one-legged Giovanni managing to wrestle and choke fingerless-Philippe on the floor in the center of Pripyat. Final Results